You Don't Know Me At All
by Goddess Isa
Summary: At the prom, Willow takes one last chance with Xander


TITLE: You Don't Know Me At All  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: At the prom, Willow takes one last chance with Xander  
RATING: TV-G  
SPOILER: The Prom  
DISTRIBUTION: http://planetslaythis.homestead.com  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Buffy, Angel, Willow, Xander, Anya or anyone else. And I don't own the song but I don't know who does, either. Bummer. I still see Dawson and Jen whenever I hear it.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I need to stop looking through my lyric archives, I really really do  
7/31/01  
  
  
"Hey," I walked over to Xander and smiled. "Since when are you a wallflower at a Sunnydale High dance?"  
  
"Ha ha ha," he snarled, no amusement in his voice.  
  
"You're not in the greatest of prommy moods," I sat beside him, tossing my wrap on an abandoned chair next to Xander. "What's wrong? Where's Anya?"  
  
"Where's Oz?" he countered, his voice angry.  
  
"Vampire run in the alley. No girls allowed."  
  
"Oz went alone?" Xander almost looked impressed.  
  
"Are you kidding? Wesley and Giles went along, strictly to observe," I copied Wesley's accent and rolled my eyes. "I'm sure Giles is getting his hands dirty more than the others."  
  
"Thanks for the invite," Xander said dryly.  
  
"They thought you were with Anya," I reminded him. "Where is she?"  
  
"Puking in the restroom. Too much spiked punch."  
  
"That'll do it every time."  
  
"Why are you sitting here, Will?" he glanced at me, a smile playing across his face for a moment. "Go dance. Have fun. Be with Buffy."  
  
"If Buffy saw me alone, she'd ask about Oz and figure things out. And I don't wanna interrupt her night. I made Giles swear on his book collection that he wouldn't say a word to her." I laughed, then took Xander by the hand. "Come on."  
  
"Sorry, Will, I left my Slaying tux at home."  
  
I stood and pulled him to his feet. "Dance with me."  
  
Xander grumbled, but he let me lead him to the floor. I spotted Buffy with Angel and shot her a smile, but she was too involved in her own date to even notice. I prayed for her to be able to finish the night without bloodshed or vampire dust, then I relaxed and rested my head on Xander's shoulder.  
  
"I don't like ballads," he muttered as the song changed to yet another slow one.  
  
"I do," I whispered. "They're the glue that holds all dances together."_  
  
//_You give your hand to me  
And then you say hello  
And I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me_\\  
  
  
_I looked to Xander, studied his eyes for something, but I couldn't find a single emotion floating in those dark irises. All I saw was anger, hurt, even jealousy. I followed his eyes and saw Buffy, laughing as she danced with Angel. It was enough to make me roll my eyes.  
  
  
_//_No you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
Longs to hold you tight  
Oh I am just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
Cause you don't know me  
  
I never knew the art of making love  
No my heart aches with love for you  
Afraid and shy I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too_\\  
  
  
_"There you are!" Anya stomped over and glared at me. "I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
Xander stopped dancing with me immediately. "I thought you were sick."  
  
"I was. I'm not now. Let's dance."  
  
Xander looked at me. "I was..."  
  
"It's okay," I lied. "Go on. She's your date."  
  
"Thanks, Will. You're the best."  
  
And as quickly as it had begun, my moment was over.  
  
  
_//_You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy  
Oh you will never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well you don't know me  
Oh no you don't know me_\\_  
  
  
I stood against the sidelines with the wallflowers, waiting for Oz and watching the love of my life dance with someone else.  
  
And I made myself stop crying. It wasn't my fault that after thirteen years, Xander didn't know me at all.


End file.
